Hell Fire Burns Bright
by Revil the Dead Author
Summary: Fun little JanTom story. Could be a one-shot if you guys want, if not I can expand the story a bit more. The ending is based on a MoringMark pic, I do not take credit for the ending.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, ya dicknuts. Here's a nice li'l one-shot for ya: JanTom. Nothing more needs to be said.**_

 _ **Let's have some fun with this, hm?**_

* * *

 **Hell Fire Burns Bright**

 _A JanTom Story by theRevil_

"You're inviting Tom? But I thought you hated him!"

"I know, I know, and I did, but I really think he's making progress with that anger management stuff."

Marco and Star's weekly Friendship Thursday was about to go underway once more and yet Marco was clearly upset about it.

"But what if he smashes the TV or something?"

"Marco, come on, he won't do that. Really, he's a lot better now. Besides this is supposed to be _Friendship_ Thursday. I want to try and make him a friend again, maybe introduce him to some people."

"Some people? Who else is coming other than Jackie?"

"I... may have invited Janna, too."

"Oh, well that's not so bad."

The two's conversation was cut short by a knock at the door. Star hurried to answer the mystery guest. She threw the door open with a flourish.

"Jackie! Hey, thanks for coming."

The two hugged and Jackie walked in to the living room. "Of course I came, why wouldn't I? Hey Marco."

Jackie leaned into a hug with Marco as well. Marco responded with a "Hey, how ya doing" of his own. When the three were finally seated on the couch to wait for Tom and Janna they broke back into conversation. Star decided it was best to tell Jackie about the others.

"Ok, so we have a few more friends coming over for the movie. Janna should be here soon."

"Ok, and who else?"

Marco sighed. "Star's demon ex-boyfriend, Tom."

Jackie smirked at her boyfriend. "Do I hear a bit of jealousy in there?"

"What!? Nooooonononono! The guy has huge anger management issues and I really didn't want him to come. This has nothing to do with jealousy!"

Star scoffed. "I told you, he's gotten better!"

Jackie burst out laughing at Star and Marco's argument causing them to laugh as well. A fourth voice broke through the laughter, however, as its caster was coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Star, I found his safe code. And I left the fingerprint pad and hoodie on your- oh, hey Jackie! Didn't know you were already here."

"Hey Janna, welcome to the party!"

Janna sat down on the couch next to Star. Marco frowned at her.

"Janna, what was that you were talking about?"

"What? Nothing."

"No, that didn't sound like nothing."

Star cut in with a rather loud voice. "Hey guys, let's see what's on TV, yeah!?"

She grabbed the remote and tapped the power button. A bright flash of red light danced on their faces from the other side of the windows behind the TV. Star looked down at the remote in confusion. "Wooaaaah."

The light died down and the ominous silence following it was broken by another knock on the door. Star jumped up to answer it. When the door was open the demon behind it stepped into the room. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Got caught up with my parents."

Everyone else in the room offered their salutations except Janna. She sat there staring, mouth slightly hanging open.

When the occupants of the living room were situated and comfortable in their seats Star started the movie. Janna, on the other hand, was already freaking out from when Tom sat down next to her.

 _'Oh my god, oh my god. He's sitting next to me. An actual demon, our elbows rubbed up against each other. Oh my god, does he know dead people? I should ask him later. I wonder if there's anything good in his pockets. Empty, dang.'_

* * *

When the movie was over and the guests began to leave, Jackie being first with a hug to Marco and Janna being second with a wave to the rest of them, Tom stayed behind to talk to Star.

"Hey, uh, Star? Mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"What was with the girl sitting next to me?"

"You mean Janna? Why, what's wrong with her?"

"She was staring at me the entire movie. Is she usually like that?"

"...No, that's not like her."

Marco's head popped out of the kitchen. "You might wanna check your pockets, though!" His head disappeared again.

"No, I didn't bring anything. Is she, like, a pickpocket kinda person?"

Star nodded. "Oh yeah, big time. Anyway, that's pretty weird of her. Janna's always really been into creepy stuff like zombies and ghosts and that stuff. Maybe she's into you."

Tom blushed at the thought of it. "Wha~at? How can you be so sure? There's no way."

"Nah, she definitely likes you. You should totally go talk to her! Maybe if you go now you can catch up to her, she couldn't have gotten too far."

Tom pointed out the window. "No, she didn't get far. She's in the tree."

Star looked out to where Tom was pointing and sure enough, in the tree right outside the window, she saw Janna (who didn't seem to realize they had noticed her). Star giggled happily and started pushing Tom to the door. "There's no time to waste! Get out there and talk to her!"

When he was fully outside the door Tom took a second to look over at the tree that Janna had been sitting in. She had already jumped to the ground and was shyly making her way over. Tom decided to do the same. They met below the smooth light of the street lamp that hung above their heads. Tom looked down into Janna's big brown eyes, tucked slightly into her big green beanie. Janna looked up at Tom's three individual eyes, dying internally at the sight she was seeing. They stood in silence for a full minute, just looking at each other as heavenly orchestral music played in the background. Tom was the one who finally decided to break the ice.

He almost felt guilty for saying it. "Why were you staring at me during the movie?"

"I- uh- wha- I mean-"

"It was a full two and a half hours long and your eyes didn't break once."

"I was- I just- uh- ehm- I mean- I-"

"Like, that's some really scary dedication right there."

"Ok, I get it..."

"If you have something you want to tell me, just say it."

"Fine, whatever. You're beautiful." The words just slipped out. They were like a greased up pig and her mouth was like the arms of some lowdown hick that was ready to wrestle the little slippery beast. She did her best to hold on to the lubed swine but to no avail. Then again, maybe she wanted to let it go. After all, she wanted to give the audience a good pig wrestling show, and you can't do that if it's over immediately.

Tom said nothing, just blushed. Janna looked away slightly.

"I've never met a real demon before. You're just... so cool!"

"Well, I mean, I'm not that cool. I'm just a demon from the underworld bent on torturing the souls of the damned for all of eternity. Nothing special."

"So you DO know dead people!"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's uh... someone I've been trying to get in contact with for a loooong time."

* * *

Janna sat on the sidewalk in front of her house. Tom had walked her home while she told him about a certain someone that he may or may not know down in the underworld. Tom seemed genuinely interested in her, even as she went rambling on about stupid poetry. She was sad that it had only been such a short walk, she wanted more time to talk to this guy.

"I hope he didn't just ditch me. He better be coming back."

She sat in silence for another 10 minutes before the sidewalk beside her cracked open. More red light spilled from the crack in the ground as a figure clawed his way out of it. Tom Stood up and dusted himself off. Janna looked over at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Did you get it? Did you get his signature!?"

Tom sat down next to Janna and rested his arms on his knees as the crack closed up behind him. He let out a sigh of defeat. "No, I don't think he's down there."

Janna's face fell and she looked down at the pavement. "Oh... well, that's ok, I guess. I mean, I only promised you my soul and all."

Tom pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up with a smirk. "But I got his lawyer's."

Janna's eyes lit up and she snatched the paper out of his hands, examining the signature. "Killer!"

"Literally. I had to kill the guy twice to get him to sign it."

"Oh my god, you're amazing. So this still costs my soul, though, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like I do this stuff for free but it wasn't exactly what you wanted so I'll have to compromise with you."

"Oh?" Janna flashed him a smirk. "I like where this is going."

Tom threw up his hands in front of him. "Wooooaaah, woah, don't get any ideas now."

"What? I just wanna know where this goes. How is this gonna work? You gonna, like, suck my soul out or something?"

"No, that's really just a figure of speech. When I take your soul it just means you'll go to the underworld regardless of the conditions of your death. When you lose your soul you become increasingly susceptible to death among... several other side effects. Buuuuut, because of this compromise, I won't be taking your soul right off the bat. You'll get to live normally, no negative effects of being soulless, but you come with me when you die."

Janna nodded. "I'm fine with that. The underworld always seemed like a pretty cool place, anyway."

"You say that now..."

Janna sat looking at the signature for a few seconds. "So, looks like we're destined to see each other again soon."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What if... we make it sooner rather than later?"

"Wha- Janna! You're not going to kill yourself, are you!?"

"NO! Oh god, no! I meant do you want to hang out sometime? Nothing like that!"

"Oh... uh, yeah... I guess. Yeah, that would be great. Sounds like fun."

Janna bolted up to her feet. "Awesome! It's a date then! This Saturday, be here. We're gonna have some fun!"

And with that Janna turned and ran back into her own house leaving Tom sitting there confused. Did he just make a deal with a mortal? Well, it's nothing serious. He did this with Star before so how harmful could it be.

He did this with Star before.

What did Janna say?

' _It's a date then!'_

"Wait... what?"

* * *

 _ **I based this off a meme I saw.**_

 _ **You're welcome.**_

 _ **That last part, about Tom getting Keats' autograph, was not my idea. I do not own that idea, I just saw on the interwebz and thought it was amazing. The original picture and idea behind it is actually by MoringMark on tumblr. If you know him or the picture I'm talking about then congratz, you're cultured in the world of the svtfoe fandom.**_

 _ **I may make this into a full thing if you want me to. If not, I can leave it as a one-shot. Let me know in the reviews.**_

 _ **(More stories to come before christmas, I promise. I just got a little lazy)**_


	2. Apology by Plato

_**Hi, all.**_

 _ **If you haven't guessed by now then I might as well tell you. I've been on an unannounced hiatus since January 2nd and I apologize immensely for that. After New Years my life took somewhat of a downward spiral what with midterms and all that good stuff. I managed to get mediocre grades that my mother didn't appreciate (not that she ever has before, and she demonstrated that several times before) so all my time was filled with homework and college stuff and god knows what else. But! My life has since turned around with the start of the new marking period and I'm attempting to make free time but between school work, learning the bass, and attempting to fix a social life that continues to shatter it's hard to find time to write. I promise you all, and you can quote me on this, I promise I have not stopped writing and I want to get back into it as soon as I can. Again, terribly sorry for any inconveniences I may have caused and this break has no end date as of yet. If I can come up with a specific date that I will be back I will put it in this chapter so check back here every so often.**_

 _ **Thanks for all your patience!**_

 _ **With love**_

 _ **~Revil**_

* * *

 ** _P.S. Dear Li'l Sleuth_**

 ** _I do still proof read my chapters. The last chapters I released for The Lives We Lead and Don't Turn Around, however, I did not because I was under strain of the predicament listed above. I'll get around to editing them sooner or later._**


End file.
